Bratz Rock Angelz/Album
Bratz Rock Angelz is the first album released from the Bratz doll franchise. It features songs from the Bratz's feature film Bratz Rock Angelz which was released in 2005 and also features songs from the Bratz TV show. Some of the songs were featured in the Bratz Rock Angelz video game. Tracklisting Special Edition Charts Album credits * Ruby Rubero - Performer (Se Siente) * Cloe - Performer * Sasha - Performer * Roxxi - Performer * Jade - Performer * Yasmin - Performer * Maryanne Morgan - Vocals (Background) * Kerima Holm - Vocals (Background) * Janet Leon - Vocals (Background) * Anna Nordell - Vocals (Background) * Linda Lindéh - Vocals (Background) * Pelle Ankarberg - Vocals (Background) * Bethany Kirk - Vocals (Background) * Holly Kirk - Vocals (Background) * Lauren Dickens - Vocals (Background) * Lindsay Brown - Vocals (Background) * Louisa Wheeldon - Vocals (Main) * Joacim Persson - Guitar * Boba "Fat" Dylan - Drums * Fredrik Hult - Bass, Guitar, Mixing, Engineer, Producer * Fredrik Landh - Bass * Mats Norrefalk - Guitar (Acoustic) * Clas Olfsson - Guitar * Niko Valsamidis - Guitar (Acoustic), Guitar * Johan Lindskoog - Drum Programming * Twin - Producer, Engineer, Vocal Producer, Mixing * Horse - Producer, Mixing, Engineer * Deborah Siegel - Producer * Bruce Resnikoff - Executive Producer * Andy Malm - Producer, Engineer * Doug Shawe - Producer, Engineer, Mixing * Peter Swartling - Executive Producer, A&R * Ray Roc - Producer, Remixing * Pat Lawrence - Executive Producer * Isaac Larian - Executive Producer * Geo Bokestad - Executive Producer, A&R * Monique McGuffin - Production Coordination * Dana Smart - A&R * Gavin Lurssen - Mastering * Ray Roc Checo - Translation, Spanish Translation * Aida Lorenzo - Translation, Spanish Translation * Vartan - Art Direction * Benson NG - Photography * Aileen Storer - Photography * Vivian Treantafelles - Photography * Angie Wang - Photography Trivia *From its release the album has sold more than 500,000 copies worldwide, with 200,000 in America alone. *"So Good" is the only featured in the ''Bratz Rock Angelz'' movie. Also, on the CD and its music video, after the lyrics "Out of our heads/Into our hearts", the next line is: "Close to the edge". However, in the movie, and on the exclusive mini-CD that is included on each Bratz Rock Angelz doll, the next line is "Rock Angelz!" *Former lead singer of Swedish pop girl group Play, Janet Leon, performed the background vocals for "Nobody's Girl". Leon also performed the background vocals of "Change the World" with Kerima Holm and Anna Nordell . *"Change the World" was originally performed and released by Australian singer Tiffani Wood as "What R U Waiting 4?", which Lindsay Lohan covered for the Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen soundtrack. *The album has a code to download the song, "Grow Up". *Malese Jow, who starred in the ''Bratz'' movie, sang a version of "Girls' Night Out". *The Clique Girlz, whose song "Alter Ego" featured on the Bratz Motion Picture Soundtrack album, sang a version of "You Think" for their album Incredible. *"It Could Be Yours" is a cover of the song "¿Donde Iré Yo?" by Mexican pop singer Belinda. Category:Bratz Rock Angelz Category:Albums